Regina's Personal Runway
by madammayor28
Summary: Swan Queen AU. Rather than give her a boring or generic birthday gift, Emma decides to ask Regina what she wants. And does she wants? Well her own fashion show, of course, Emma Swan style. Warning, this is a g!p story. Minimal smut, like almost none existing.


**Hello my pretties! As I mentioned in one of my other stories, I'm making a comeback to the writing scene. If you want to get more info, read the author's note in my story "Is not Prince Charming, it's White". To get back on the horse, so to speak and to make up for my rather lengthy absence, I bring you this one shot, which I hope you enjoy. **

**As usual, I warn you in advance that this is a g!p story. If you don't like that, please press the back button and choose another story.**

**This story is dedicated to thongsong, who gave me the prompt a long time ago. So here it is, 6 years later, but I delivered. Hope you like it!**

**I don't know Once Upon a Time or any of its characters.**

* * *

Anyone who ever met Emma Swan would tell you that she's a simple girl with simple tastes. Emma herself, would confirm this statement. From her trusty yellow bug, to her unassuming yet flattering wardrobe or her minimally decorated, but homey apartment. Whatever it is, as long as it works, she doesn't care about style, trends or appearances. With Emma Swan, what you see it's what you get.

She didn't have an easy life, which drove her to make stupid choices, several of which landed her in prison. Imagine her surprise when, after being released, one of her many one-night stands appeared in her doorstep with a heavily pregnant belly and no desire whatsoever to be a mother. She didn't know how she could raise the baby by herself, no education, barely out of prison, with a shitty apartment and an equally shitty job. So, with a heavy heart, on Emma's part anyway, they agreed to put the baby up for adoption.

Now, Regina Mills, is another story entirely. From her fancy Mercedes, to her body-hugging dresses and intimidating suits, not to mention her elegant and not at all garish mansion. Whether she was the sweet innocent princess under her mother's thumb, the alluring Evil Queen or the hardass Mayor Mills, everything about her gives an aura that demands attention. She's a woman of many dimensions and she likes that.

But as accomplished and wealthy as she was, there was a void inside of her that could not be filled, which is why, she decided to adopt a child, determined to be a better mother than her own had been to her. When she looked at Henry for the first time, there was no going back to her. She was smitten.

Now, one would think that these two women are as different as day and night, and they would be totally right. However, that's why when combined, their different personalities work together. Emma gives Regina a more down to earth view of the world, there's no appearances to maintain, no mask to put in place, no expectations about being anything but herself. On the other hand, Regina gives Emma confidence in herself when her mind is plagued by doubts and feelings of inadequacy about being a mother, a sheriff, a savior and even a true love. Feelings that are the result of being a child of the system.

The last one specially was a rather surprising development, for both of them. Then again, is not that surprising. If you asked them when they starting to fall in love with each other, their answers would be similar. For Regina, it was when Emma saved her from the wraith, even if Emma said it was for Henry. No one had ever cared for her like Emma did, with the same stubborn determination that only the offspring of Snow White and Prince Charming can possess.

For Emma, it was when Regina was willing to sacrifice herself to save them all from the failsafe. She still remembers her words "Everyone sees me as the Evil Queen, including my own son, so please, let me die as Regina". It would have been so easy to take her son and run, like she had always done, but she didn't want to run anymore. She wanted the woman who raised her son to live as Regina, which is why she helped her instead.

Then, after Greg and Tamara, Neal's fiancée, kidnapped Henry, the whole mess with neverland happened, which strangely enough, brought them together in a way that neither of them thought. While on the island, they had to rescue Rumple's son, and not for the first time, Emma cursed herself for helping that imp locate his spawn. While they were all, sans Regina who refused to stop looking for her son, on the echo cave revealing their secrets to save Neal, the biggest one came from the Savior "I'm in love with Regina" she said to Neal and Hook's disappointment and her parent's shock. Neither of the men realized they didn't have a shot with the blonde.

There was an unspoken agreement not to mention that particular tidbit to her majesty. Then they saved their son together, and as they embraced and kissed him when he was finally safe, they understood that fighting over him was a thing of the past. In that moment, they became the family they were destined to become. Unfortunately, that would have to wait, since Pan's curse was a curveball they didn't see coming.

When Regina fainted after touching the scroll, she understood that in order to save them all, she needed to give up the one she loved the most, or rather, the two people she loved the most. As a gift to the woman that gave her Henry, she rewrote their lives as if they were never separated, starting her true path to redemption as she selflessly let them go.

But fate would bring them together once again, when the half-sister she didn't know she had decided to make herself known, once again making her curse them all to Storybrooke, this time to save them. Then in a move that surprised even herself, she gave Snow White back her happiness, by giving her back her true love by splitting Snow's heart in two. That's when the two idiots, as dubbed by the brunette, truly saw for themselves the Regina that Emma loved with all her heart.

Once Hook gave Emma her memories, after trying one last time to woo the savior and getting a knee to the crotch for his troubles, they drove back to where her heart was waiting for her. Then amidst, stake outs and showdowns, the impending birth of a brother almost 30 years her junior, a son that didn't remember the mother that raised him and a persistent thief that didn't realize the heart he wanted to steal was already willingly given to someone else, they got even closer to each other.

Was it really that surprising that they broke the curse with true love's kiss? No, not really. No one else was truly shocked by it either. After that, defeating Zelena was not that hard. And it was a statement about how much Regina had changed, that rather than being angry and wanting to smite her, she gave her only blood family left a second chance.

It wasn't easy, not by a long shot. Zelena was difficult, to put it mildly, but little by little, she understood that wishing for Regina's life was pointless. Neither of them had it easy and judging by some of the stories she heard about Cora, she realized that she got the better deal anyway.

* * *

Finally, a year after all that mess, everything was normal. Or as normal as things can be in a place filled with fairytale characters.

For the first time in her life, Regina was excited about celebrating her birthday, surrounded by her son, her girlfriend and her idiot parents, plus her sister. Emma was not sure what to get her though. What do you give to the woman who has everything? Rather than wing it and make a fool of herself, she decided to speak with her.

So, she made her way to the Mayor's office and confidently walked in without knocking, getting a glare for her audacity. Some days Regina wondered who decided to select this woman as her true love. But then she gets a dimpled grin in return and she is once again enthralled by the goofy blonde "It's rude to enter a room without knocking, Miss Swan" she drawls, knowing Emma will ignore her.

Indeed, the blonde waved her words off and sat down with a huff, looking at Regina with wide green eyes "What do you want for your birthday, babe? I know that you have expensive tastes but there must be something I can give you" she says with an adorable pout.

Regina stopped her work and look at her pouting girlfriend, barely biting back a smile. She was about to tell her that she didn't need a gift when an idea hit her. Smirking mentally, she put on an innocent smile "Well, there is something…" she trailed off, shrugging casually. An impending sense of doom filled Emma, not believing Regina's innocent façade for one second.

Which brings us to the present. Regina decided she wanted to go shopping with Emma as her chauffer and bag carrier. Since Storybrooke didn't have a mall, they decided to drive to the next town over. Now Emma is being dragged to yet another store, already carrying several bags "Regina, I'm hungry" she whined, dragging her feet a bit.

Regina rolls her eyes "Stop whining, Em. Just one more store and we can have lunch. I just need to pick a couple of things" she offers innocently, kissing pouting lips. Emma sighs but nods, glad that food is on the horizon. She should have known there's no such thing as 'just a couple of things'.

Emma looked around, noticing the elegant clothes on display, not to mention some of the brands offered. The first red flag was when an attendant walked over and Regina had a whispered conversation with her, prompting a nod and a bright smile from the young woman. The second was when Regina walked to the men's section, more specifically, men's underwear. A cold sweat breaks all over her body and a niggling suspicion whispers in her mind. After dating for a couple of months, Emma had confided in Regina that she preferred using men's underwear, since they're more accommodating to her situation not to mention comfy.

After getting several pairs, of various styles and colors, Regina drags Emma to a individual dressing room, which the store offers to their most loyal (and wealthy) customers. Regina has been shopping there since the store opened while Storybrooke was under the original curse, which made her one of the, if not the most, important customer they have.

After being left alone, Regina turns to Emma and smirks "Now my dear, this is my gift. You're going to take these and try them on for me. Think of it as an exclusive fashion show, only meant for my eyes" she purrs.

Emma, having her fears confirmed, could only sigh and nod. She did offer to give the brunette anything she wanted. Thus, she obeys without question and walks behind a dressing screen. Is not that Regina hasn't seen her naked, she has, several times, but she might as well go all out and give her an authentic show.

She walks back into Regina's field of vision, having shed her jacket and leaving her tank top, modeling a rather snug but still comfy pair of boxer briefs. Regina's eyes widen and she licks her lips at the enticing visual "Oh Emma" she breathes "Give me a twirl" she requests, and Emma does, giving her a nice view of her long, shapely legs and perk behind. She looks in the mirror and admits that she does look good, what with her toned thighs hugged by the silky fabric and her crotch prominently outlined.

She is not huge like in those gross porn movies some of her foster brothers and even some parents watched in her presence. She is larger than average but still in good proportion with her body.

Regina is on her own little world, imagining Emma wearing those and pushing her down on their bed, proceeding to tease her with her tongue over the thin fabric. She feels a tingle between her legs at the thought and realizes she needs to stop that and get on with the show "We are definitely taking those home, dear. Why don't you try on another one?" she purrs and smirks.

Emma gulps at the feral look in Regina's eyes, always proud of the way the brunette admires her physique like that. She grins and obliges her beautiful girlfriend, getting into the excitement of modeling underwear for her true love. She selects a pair of regular boxers next, which are longer and a bit looser, but not less appealing.

Regina muses to herself that those are perfect for easy access, maybe while having a lazy morning tryst with her gorgeous lover.

Next are the briefs. Now, Regina was never much for men in briefs. While a few select can pull them off, most can't, since it requires a specific body type to make them look good. But on Emma's toned yet still feminine figure, they look amazing and they give her already amazing ass a nice lift and still nice support on the front.

Then there's just a matter of selecting different colors and fabrics, which Emma is all too happy to model for her Queen. Overall, it takes a couple of hours to leave the store, but it was oh so worth it. Regina can honestly say this is the best birthday gift ever.

* * *

That night, already back home and purchases put away, they have her birthday dinner, prepared by Snow and followed by a delicious cake, courtesy of Zelena. Charming and Henry were on cleaning duty. Regina smiles to herself as she observes her family, bickering and generally having a good time.

When it's over, Snow and Charming take Henry with them back home to give the two of them privacy, which was greatly appreciated.

Emma excuses to herself to the bathroom once they're alone and after making sure the house is secure, Regina joins her. She changes into a hot little sleeping gown and settles on the bed to wait for Emma. When the blonde finally comes out of the bathroom, she is equal parts amused and aroused.

Emma is wearing a tank top and one of her newly acquired pair of undies, a bright red bow resting right on her crotch. Her smirk is wide and cheeky "Happy birthday, beautiful. Ready to unwrap your gift?" she asks and gives an exaggerated wink.

Regina can't help but laugh at her ridiculously adorable girlfriend, taking her hand and pulling her down on the bed with her. Before Emma can react, she gets on top and proceeds to make her earlier fantasy a reality, throwing the bow away and proceeding to tease Emma with her tongue and hands, loving how soft the fabric feels against her lips.

Before long she takes off Emma's tank top and her underwear, admiring the sight before her. She keeps teasing Emma, this time without a barrier, making her crazy with want. When she can't take it anymore, she flips their positions and gives the birthday girl a night she will never forget, pushing her over the edge over and over, enjoying Regina's screams of pleasure, before finding her own release.

Afterwards, both sated and sleepy, they cuddle beneath the covers, whispering words of love and devotion to each other before sharing a loving good night kiss.

Just before she succumbs to her exhaustion, Emma muses that a trip to Victoria's secret is in order.

Her own birthday can't come soon enough.

**FIN**

**And there you have it folks. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned for more content, I'll be updating my multichapter stories soon! **


End file.
